happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Easy For You to Sleigh
"Easy For You to Sleigh" ("Navidad es Felicidad") es el episodio 4.1 de la Serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio En la víspera de Navidad, Pop cocina algo mientras canta. Revisa el pavo que estaba cocinando, pero sale humo del horno y comienza a sonar el detector de incendios. Pop, queriendo proteger los oídos de Cub, pone una escalera y trata de apagarlo. Acaba rompiéndolo y quitándole las baterias para detener el ruido. Fuera de la casa, Lifty y Shifty planean saquear la casa de Pop bajando por la chimenea con un saco. Ellos salen de la chimenea y están a punto de robar las pertenencias de Pop, cuando de repente, ven un árbol de Navidad con adornos y una estrella en la parte superior. Ellos deciden robar el árbol en su lugar, pero es demasiado grande para caber a través de la chimenea. Finalmente, se dan por vencidos y dejan el árbol atascado en la chimenea, ya que buscan ganancias fáciles. Luego de que Pop enciende la chimenea, Cub quiere leer un cuento de Navidad antes de ir a la cama. Como Pop empieza a leer, el humo comienza a llenar la habitación. Debido a que el detector de humo estaba roto, Pop y Cub no se dan cuenta de esto y ambos mueren por intoxicación con monóxido de carbono. Lifty y Shifty ponen sus ojos en la tienda de Mime, sólo para descubrir que estaba vacío. Ambos miran a Mime lavarse la cara, freír un huevo, y poner una bolsa de dinero en un caja fuerte (imaginariamente) antes de salir de la habitación. Se encogen de hombros y entran en la tienda, pretendiendo robar la caja fuerte imaginaria. La "colocan" en la bolsa. Cuando salen de la tienda, están decepcionados por lo poco que han logrado conseguir. A continuación, se dirigen a la casa de Flippy, entrando por la chimenea. En el interior, Lifty y Shifty ver numerosas antigüedades raras y una enorme pantalla de televisión de plasma en la sala, donde Flippy duerme en su sillón con un plato de galletas encima. Le dicen el uno al otro que hagan silencio. Terminan derribando un marco de fotografías, rompiendo un jarrón, y encendiendo la televisión, mientras una trompeta suena con luces intermitentes. Sorprendentemente, Flippy no se despierta con ninguna de esas cosas, así que Lifty y Shifty deciden robar todo lo que hay en su casa. Después de robarse hasta el último aparato, decoración y mueble en la sala, así como atar a Flippy y tenerlo sentado en un bloque de cemento, Lifty y Shifty deciden tomar algunas de las galletas de Navidad que están en el regazo de Flippy. Mientras toman una, sin embargo, un pedazo pequeño cae al suelo, haciendo un sonido de rotura pequeño, despertando a Flippy. Horrorizado, recuerda cuando fue capturado durante la guerra. Flippy enloquece y se libera de las cuerdas fácilmente. Lifty y Shifty tratan de escapar por la puerta, pero Flippy los encierra, obligándolos a correr en la otra dirección. Mientras corre, Shifty ve bastones de caramelo que se parecen a estacas que vuelan hacia él. Se agacha, pero Lifty es empalado en el torso. Shifty sigue corriendo hasta que ve un candelabro de lujo en una trampa para osos. Él lleva una bolsa de arena y intenta hacer que coincida el peso de la bolsa con el soporte de la vela. Él cambia los objetos con éxito. En un momento de la codicia malograda, vuelve a tomar la bolsa de arena, pero la trampa para osos le arranca una de sus manos. Mientras tanto, Lifty comienza a lamer los bastones de caramelo en un intento por escapar. Shifty sigue corriendo y por poco evita pisar una trampa de lazo hecha con luces de Navidad. Luego vuelve a ver a Flippy, que aplasta un adorno de Navidad con una de sus manos y sopla el polvo a los ojos de Shifty. El mapache da unos pasos hacia atrás y su pierna pisa la trampa. Utilizando una de las galletas del Navidad como un cuchillo, Flippy abre el torso de Shifty, derramando sangre por todas partes, mientras Shifty grita de dolor, mientras Flippy come un trozo de la galleta ensangrentada. Lifty finalmente acaba los bastones de caramelo y se libera de la trampa. Él mira hacia arriba para ver una figura oscura que se parece a Shifty en una pila de cajas y apuntando a una salida por una ventana. Lifty se sube a la pila y salta por la ventana, sólo para descubrir que Flippy lleva la piel y el sombrero de Shifty con el fin de engañarlo. Lifty vuela hasta una embaladora y es desgarrado. Flippy impulsa la embaladora lejos y los restos de Lifty forman lo que parece ser un regalo de navidad. Las luces del árbol empiezan a parpadear, asemejándose a un árbol de Navidad. De regreso en la tienda de Mime, prende las luces y se da cuenta de que su caja fuerte fue "robada". Moraleja "Give until it hurts!" (¡Es mejor dar que recibir!). Muertes #Pop y Cub mueren por envenenamiento con monóxido de carbono. #Shifty es cortado verticalmente por una galleta con forma de árbol de navidad por Flippy, después, éste le arranca la piel para luego usarla como un disfraz para engañar a Lifty. #Lifty es engañado por Flippy, haciéndolo saltar en una embaladora que lo descuartiza y toma la forma de un regalo. Heridas #Lifty es empalado por tres bastones de caramelo. #Shifty pierde su brazo por una trampa para osos, después, Flippy le sopla los restos de un adorno de navidad en sus ojos. Errores #Nadie puede morir por monóxido de carbono tan rápido. Aunque, debido a que el episodio dura siete minutos, es probable que tuvieron que acelerar las cosas. #La televisión de Flippy se enciende, aún cuando no está enchufada. #El diseño en la boina de Flippy cambia de lugares varias veces. #Cuando Shifty esta colgado en la trampa de la cuerda, su sombrero no se cae. #Es imposible que Flippy pudiera cortar la piel de Shifty con solo una galleta. #Cuando Shifty esta colgado en la trampa de la cuerda, su brazo cortado cambia de su brazo derecho a su brazo izquierdo. #Cuando Flippy engaña a Lifty su cuerpo está cubierto de sangre. Pero cuando está en el vehículo está completamente limpio. #Flippy usando la piel de Shifty tiene piel en ambas manos, a pesar de que una de las manos de Shifty había sido cortada previamente. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Wishy Washy" y "Who's to Flame?". *La mayoría de los sonidos que hace Pop son reutilizados para el episodio Read 'em and Weep, principalmente los de la parte donde le lee a Cub. *Éste es uno de los dos episodios de la serie de TV donde Lumpy no aparece. El otro es And the Kitchen Sink. *Éste es el último episodio donde Aubrey Ankrum da las voces de Pop y Flippy. *Después de este episodio, Flippy no vuelve a aparecer en la serie de TV hasta el episodio Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio. *Éste es el primer episodio de TV donde Mime sobrevive. *Éste es el primer episodio de la serie de TV donde Pop muere. *Éste es el único episodio que se desarrolla completamente durante la noche. *Las muertes de Pop y Cub son similares a la muerte de Nutty en la opción Treat de su smoochie. *Éste es el primer episodio de Navidad de la serie de TV. *Ésta es la primera vez en la serie de TV donde Cuddles no aparece. *La muerte de Lifty es similar a su muerte y la de Shifty en The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *Sólo mueren personajes dúo en este episodio (Pop, Cub, Lifty y Shifty). Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Easy For You to Sleigh Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios de Navidad Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Episodios Nocturnos Categoría:Episodios con un Asesino Categoría:Episodios con un Asesinato Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lifty Categoría:Protagonizado Por Shifty